Tzykrow
is a former Höher Krieger (High Warrior) who served as the instructor of the Kammer Gruppe, the Mauser School's secret unit, where he personally trained Alita. He was one of three known surviving Künstlers alongside Alita and Erica until the revelation of the Einherjar. Tzykrow subsequently joined HIGH ORDER and reported directly to Aga Mbadi. Following his defeat by Alita, Tzykrow became Super Nova's first patient and later servant. Appearance Tzykrow is based on the character Zycrow from Yukito Kishiro's manga Aqua Knight and has an ape-like appearance and light coloured, bushy hair. As a member of HIGH ORDER he wears a special armoured space suit similar to NEW ORDER's. He wears the Künstler's distinctive eye black in narrow bands under his eyes. After having to use his Seinerweisen the only part of him remaining is his head, which is missing his right eye. Personality Despite his rank and position, Tzykrow appears to have had an unsavory reputation as the Kammer Gruppe instructor, gaining "the Brute" as a nickname. His attitude alternates between arrogance and sycophancy depending on who he is dealing with. Relationships Tzykrow has a sycophantic relationship with Aga Mbadi and was willing to sink to licking his feet after he returned to report to him. However this relationship was damaged when Mbadi stomped on Tzykrow in his rage. Despite Yoko being a member of the Kammer Gruppe, Tzykrow saw her as clingy and slow. He lacked the confidence in her to carry out Operation Maulwurf, but nonetheless had taught her a suicide technique to prevent her from being captured alive. Tyzkrow squarely blamed Yoko for the destruction of Grünthal and was still bitter about it when they met 200 years later. Abilities Panzer Kunst: As a member of the Mauser School, Tzykrow rose to the Höher Krieger level and became the Kammer Gruppe instructor. Unlike Alita, who still has gaps in her memory, Tzykrow retains his knowledge of the real Panzer Kunst. *'Kurz Bombe Kunst': Tzykrow specializes in this Mauser School weapons technique involving the use of tiny bombs for various purposes. He moved in an ape-like manner and was highly acrobatic and agile, enabling him to quickly close with an opponent to plant the bombs, escape counterattacks, and detonate the bombs from a safe distance by snapping his fingers. .]] *'Seinerweisen': Tyzkrow's Seinerweisen functioned as a distraction and evasion technique when his body was critically damaged. This consisted of detaching his right eyeball, which while functional, was also a small incendiary bomb which emitted an extremely bright light when it exploded. This gave him the opportunity to detach his head and escape. Mobility was provided by four small retractable legs in the sides of his head. History Yoko was one of Tzykrow's Kammer Gruppe students, but he had little regard for her abilities, considering her a " who never grew legs."Phase 40 He was thus completely opposed to her selection to carry out Operation Maulwurf in ES 386, but was overruled by Kaulquappe.Gunnm LO History timeline. After Panzer Kunst's role was uncovered when Yoko was captured by Caerula Sanguis, Tzykrow survived the subsequent destruction of Grünthal and eventually joined HIGH ORDER, rising to the rank of major. He was put in charge of guarding entry to Melchizedek, reporting directly to Trinidad himself. This makes him one of the few people who know Aga Mbadi's alias. Plot ''Last Order'' .]] Two hundred years later Alita infiltrated Melchizedek supported by Ping Wu and Porta Nova during Round 2 of the Tenth Zenith of Things Tournament. When she reached the Central Core Bloc Enclosure she was challenged by invisible sentries who used the Panzer Kunst code as a . She quickly dispatched two of the sentries who tried to apprehend her but a third was able to slip through her attacks and hit the override switch of her space suit, shutting off her stealth mode. This guard recognized Alita as having defeated Caerula in the Round 1 match as well as her similarity to someone he called "the evilest felon in Panzer Kunst history."Phase 37 He then revealed himself as Tzykrow, which brought back Alita's memories of her time in the Kammer Gruppe and role in Operation Maulwurf. Their subsequent conversation revealed the details of the operation, with Tzykrow displaying anger and disgust at Alita for failing to kill herself as she had been instructed, thus bringing about the downfall of Grünthal when she was captured. He then reactivated his stealth mode and attacked, trying to determine why she was seeking to get into Melchizedek again. Tzykrow initially had the upper hand, but Alita was able to reconcile with her former self and come to the determination that she would not give up on herself, renewing her strength to fight. After Tzykrow's helmet was destroyed he activated a switch lowering the platform they were on, taking the fight to a series of pipes below. Here Tzykrow started to use Kurz Bombe Kunst, first blowing up the right elbow of Alta's suit. He then got in close enough to her to plant four more tiny bombs via a series of strikes, leaping away before detonating them from a safe distance. Unbeknownst to Tzykrow however, Alita in turn had been able to generate a small plasma jet and form a tiny crack in his right wrist. This caused Tzykrow's right hand to fall off after he had snapped it too many times while showing off. He tried to attack her with the Kurz Bombe Kunst using his remaining hand, but suddenly lost his chi when Alita used the Einsatzrhythmen against him, stopping him cold and setting him up for the Hertzer Nadel. Tzykrow realised that Alita's use of such high level techniques put her on a level with the Meister class, but he refused to concede this to her even as she destroyed his left arm and disabled his spine. This forced him to use his Seinerweisen and escape with his head. Alita then destroyed his body. .]] Tzykrow was able to retreat from a safe distance and questioned how Alita had learned Einsatzrhythmen, which few had been able to master. He nonetheless rated her as still being in the polliwog stage as she left herself too open. When he tried to open up a communications channel to contact Mbadi, Ping, who had been waiting for this to happen, fried his circuits, knocking him out and sending him falling into the depths of the Melchizedek core. Tzykrow survived his fall and several days later returned to report to Mbadi in his meditation sanctum following the Block-A Semifinals match. Slavishly licking Mbadi's feet, he broke the news that Alita had broken into the Core Block. However this was already old news as Mbadi had discovered the intruders and defeated Ping in cyberspace, and he stomped on Tzykrow in a rage, nearly killing him. Super Nova happened to enter and witness Mbadi's tantrum, quickly seizing the opportunity to claim Tzykrow as his patient with Mbadi's permission. He then departed Ketheres for Mars. ''Mars Chronicle'' Tzykrow was later revealed to have been restored by Super Nova and now functions as his servant. References Category:Kammer Gruppe Category:LADDER Category:Künstlers Category:Males Category:Characters